


Good Soldier

by sofiaceleste



Series: He Hits You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst AF, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dean Winchester is an asshole, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader is a crybaby, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaceleste/pseuds/sofiaceleste
Summary: During the time that Dean Winchester has the Mark of Cain, you go with your brothers on a simple hunt. During the hunt, you get hurt and Dean gets so angry that he hits you.(Warnings: Physical abuse, language, angst, and feels.)





	Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hope Y'all like this fanfic! If you have a request, just comment down below. Be sure to include gender of the reader, a prompt, and what characters should be included.

You were fucking furious. How dare Dean yell at you! During the hunt, you were mauled down by a werewolf, and it managed to wound your arm from trying to protect your head. So basically, you almost died, but he still had no right to yell at you. Ever since he got the Mark of Cain, he's become even moodier and bothersome.

 

"You could have fucking died, Y/N! What the HELL were you thinking!" He yelled at your face as you guys walked into the motel room you were staying at. And by the way, "you guys" means Sam, Castiel (who decided to join the hunt for no apparent reason), Dean, and you.

 

"I didn't die, Dean! I knew what I was doing! And the only reason I was in that position is that I had to save your sorry asses from being killed, so don't you dare fucking criticize me!" You yell back, and both Sam and Castiel shared worried glances with each other.

 

"Don't you try to pin you goddamn mistake on me! Man-up for once and accept your faults!" He screamed at your face, as you slam your duffel bag on the filthy motel bed.

 

"Look who's talking about accepting their own mistakes! You ALWAYS try to blame Cas, Sam, or I, and I'm tired of it!" You scream and Sam walks up to you, putting a hand on your shoulder.

 

"Calm down, both of you. Let's just talk like adults." Sam says, trying to reason with the both of you.

 

"I'm not calming down for shit! She's just a foolish little brat that thinks she can do whatever she wants! Her stupid actions could've resulted in a disaster!" He roared at you. To be honest, you were becoming a little scared of him, but you needed to continue. You weren't going to just back down.

 

"Dean..." The angel warned him, and slowly approached the three of you.

 

"Back off, Sam. This is between her and me, not you two." He told them, becoming scarily calm.

 

 

"Just leave me alone! The only reason you keep me around is that I'm your fucking sister, and you wouldn't want to disappoint Dad!" Both Sam and Castiel gave you cautioning looks, somehow, they knew where you were going. Dean's eyes were full of anger and hatred, and you knew if you said any more he would snap, but you didn't care.

 

You stabbed your finger into his chest as you said, "Even after he's dead you still follow his orders, like a good fucking soldier." And with that, you knew you went too far. In one instant you felt a hard blow on your cheek that hurt like crazy. He punched you so hard that you went falling to the ground, but your head on the side table on the way down. You let out a yelp of pain, and everything seemed to be moving a little bit slower. You were pretty sure that someone was saying your name, but you weren't sure. Your hand went to your head, and when you pulled it back you found blood.

 

Sam and Castiel when flying towards you, checking if you were seriously injured. "Y/N! Can you hear me?" You nodded your head because you felt like you couldn't speak. Were you crying? You weren't sure about that either.

 

"I- 'm so s- sorry Y/N!" He stuttered. He was horrified with himself. He did that to you. He was the reason you were hurt, on the floor crying, and injured. He tried to come close to you to check if you were alright, but you flinched with fear.

 

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" You cried out. And with that, he was completely crushed inside. He just hit his baby sister and she was terrified of him.

 

"Get out, Dean," Castiel told him, looking extremely upset. Dean didn't know what else to do, so he ran out of the motel room and drove away in his Impala. He didn't know where to go, so he just drove around while hating himself.

 

Once he left, you collapsed into tears. You felt broken both physically and emotionally. You knew that what you said was wrong, but you never thought he would ever hurt you.

 

Castiel held you against his chest and embraced you, while your second eldest brother stroked your hair. "Please don't cry Y/N. I know that you're upset, but he didn't mean to hurt you."

 

Castiel helped you up and you went to sit on the bed, and they both sat next to you. "You have to understand that the mark is changing him in terrible ways, and right now he feels worse the terrible. I can feel his guilt, shame, and anger with himself," Cas told you. "He hates himself for ever laying a hand on you."

 

"You're fine, Y/N. We just need to check your head and disinfect the cut from the punch." Sam told you and you nodded.

 

Eventually, Dean came back to the motel. It was late at night and the lights were off. He snuck in seeing that you and Sam were asleep, and Castiel was nowhere in sight. He took his jacket off and sat down next to your sleeping figure. He saw the bruise and cut he left on your face and his heart sunk. He caressed your gentle face and leaned down to kiss your forehead.

 

"I'm so sorry, little sister, I'm so sorry." He said gently as a tear slipped down his face. He slipped himself under the covers and held you tightly through the night.

 

When you woke up, you forgot yesterday's events for just a second. For just a moment, it was an everyday morning with you waking up next to your beloved older brother. But then, everything came flooding back into your mind, all of yesterday's memories.

 

"Get the hell away from me!" You pushed Dean off the bed, and he let out a yelp. Sam, who's sleeping on the other bed jolts out of his sleep. Dean quickly picked himself off the cold, dirty motel carpet and approaches you slowly, as if not to scare you. You weren't frightened by him anymore, you were now just sad and angry.

 

"Y-Y/N, please just let me apologize. I know there isn't any excuse for what I did, but please try to forgive me," he begs. His eyes were full of desperation, sadness, and guilt all mixed into one. You wanted to forgive him, but how could you? He's supposed to be the last person in the world to ever hurt you.

 

"You hurt me, Dean," you say softly, not noticing the tears that leak from your pained eyes. "Y- You were supposed to never hurt m- me. You were supposed to protect me from e-everything, but you hurt m-me," You cried. Sam just watched you two, ready to pull you apart if necessary.

 

"And I hate myself for ever touching you, little sister. I hate what I have done to you. The mark is changing me, and I know that it doesn't excuse me from my actions, but it makes me angrier. I never meant to hurt you. I-I didn't mean to..." He tried reasoning with you.

 

He hesitantly envelops you into a tight hug. He holds you protectively while whispering, "I'll never let anyone, including me, hurt you, baby." He soothed you as you cried into his shoulder. Sam continued watching his siblings with a bittersweet smile formed on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you so much for reading! If you have a request, just comment down below. Be sure to include gender of the reader, a prompt, and what characters should be included.
> 
> Peace out, bitches! 
> 
> -Zopilote


End file.
